


Story Prompts

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Prompts I came up with, cross-posted from Tumblr. A mix of two fandoms I am in and the one series I rant about. If you do use these, please credit me. Most of these will be AU unless I say otherwise.





	1. Prompt #1:Truth be Told (MCU/Marvel)

People are born into a society where they must speak their thoughts regardless of what they are want to say. So, like, Tony and Howard would literally be talking a million miles a minute, Steve would be one big commentary on America then and now (and he doesn’t have the best opinion of either) and there would be so many goddamn plot changes because communication is forced to be a thing!


	2. Prompt #2: Blind Madness (Marvel/MCU)

“ _I know it when I see it…_

Steve made a mistake, mentioning Howard Stark. Sure he’d known the guy, a bit. Obviously not that well, considering the vibes he was getting from Tony.”

Somewhere in 616, Joseph Rogers was a drinker who ended up smacking around his wife and kid. I’d like to think that Steve knows the signs. This might change how he sees and addresses Tony Stark.

(Disclaimer: I have no such experience will this)


	3. Prompt #3: Howard’s conscience (Marvel/MCU)

My first idea was Howard going through life either seeing ghosts or with a voice in his head. They basically act as his conscience, commenting in things he knows to be wrong or praise him for something he’s done right. But like while he thinks the Manhattan project was horrible they’ll reassure him or something, so they’re not exactly his conscience.


	4. Prompt #4: The one where Tony Stark walks away (Marvel/MCU)

“AU where T’Challa takes the devil he trusts over the one he knows.”

Because it’s generally not a good idea to leave someone in what amounts to a freezer with no jacket and no way home, whether you’ve made a mistake or not.


	5. Prompt #5: Ghosts of Jealousy (Marvel /MCU)

Tony used to see him whenever he was drunk enounce to blackout or high enough to hallucinate, but he could have never imagined meeting Captain America for real… or that the man would be anything remotely resembling nice.”


	6. Prompt #6: Battle Cry (Marvel/MCU)

What if Tony’s palladium poisoning didn’t become a problem until after the Avengers came together?

(Alternately: they don’t all live together but they do work/fight together. Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy takes their worries to the Avengers and together they all find a way to help Tony help himself.)


	7. Prompt #7: Boundariless (Marvel/MCU)

“Because you are a bull in a china shop and I am a boundary pusher.” 

They charge into a future unknown without so much as a backward glance. This is what makes them friends. 

This can be about anyone.


	8. Prompt #8: the measure of worth (Marvel/MCU)

Thor gets exiled to Earth and comes across IM2 Tony. Who’s read up on his mythology and recognizes Thor.

Pepper appears and is like “Be nice.”

And Tony is like “There is no being nice to the god of thunder.” So Pepper asks why. Tony’s like

“you remember when I was a shitshow who could give two fucks about the world? Yeah, this is that all over again. This is Thor’s Afghanistan.”

So Thor has to  regain his worth the hard way and the hammer is attached to Tony because he’s sick. Eventually Thor regains his worth and the hammer, and helps Tony create the new element from pieces of vibranium and Mjolnir. Because vibranium isn’t enough. If it were he’d just go to Wakanda, no new element needed. So yeah. After that they defeat Vanko and Hammer and Thor goes back to Asgard.

Cut to Avengers and they meet again. Thor’s been talking his brother up the entire time during IM2 so of course Tony is like “something ain’t right.”

Needless to say, things change quickly.


	9. Prompt #9: Traitor (Marvel/MCU)

AU where Tony found Steve instead of SHIELD, and they spent a good while (couple years or so) getting Steve acclimated to the real world before Fury stopped by for the Loki mess.

As such, Steve was there for both Afghanistan (which only lasted three months) and the shit that went down in IM2 (which I’ll give two weeks.) So they’re pretty good friends by that time.

The MCU plays out and of course the infinity stones fuck with everyone’s minds and flips everyone’s emotions, so Steve’s respect for Tony turns into downright hatred and Tony’s fears are brought to the surface, causing everything to get shot to shit.

By the time Civil War happens, Tony’s got a pretty damn good reason to feel like this is the ultimate betrayal.


	10. Prompt #10: No one’s savior (Marvel/MCU)

_He twisted damn near acrobatically and the suit melded around him._

_“Holy shit, did you see that?! Stark’s got some moves in the Iron Man suit.”_

_“Stark built the suit, you think he doesn’t know how to use it?”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_“A friend of his. His leg is too bummed to pilot that thing on a regular basis.”_

_“So, what, you switch off? When the billionaire wants to play with his shiny toy, you step down?”_

_“More like he steps down for me. Bum leg doesn’t mean useless. It means he knows his limits. I’m here for when he doesn’t.”_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_“Boobs are aerodynamically unsound. It’s not my fault all you idiots thought I was a man.”_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It starts after he comes back from Afghanistan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony lost more than his heart in that cave (and even if it was just his heart there should be so many problems with him trying to fly in the suit comic book logic I swear to God!) So he enlists airman friend of Rhodey’s, someone just as down on their luck and aimless as he was in that desert.


	11. Prompt #11 (Marvel/MCU)

* * *

I really want to see something that has all of Howard’s flaws but still has him be a father. Hopefully a good one. He was a jerk in canon and everyone knows that, but dude… There are nowhere near enough AUs about Howard Stark getting the chance to work through his issues.

Can he take a day off and hug his wife (and mean it) or what?! Like, my people. We all know Howard was a jackass in most universes. Marvel, can we have like two seconds of him crowing to Peggy about Tony’s first steps or “he built a circuit board at 4, Ed, this kid’s gonna be smarter than me in no time!” (Ecstatically) Can the man ever be something more than a threat?


	12. Prompt #12: Steve had a bad day (Marvel/MCU)

The downside to waking up what feels like fifty million years from where you were is that there are some days. That’s before you factor in what Steve was doing those last few years. So he’s got got his issues. And they’re not all about the ice.


	13. Prompt #17: Not Today (Anything, fandom or original)

“What?! I can’t die today, I have too much to do and it definitely won’t all get done in 24 hours. God, I finally get to the end of my life only to look back and see that for all my plans, all I’ve been is worthless!”

Note: this one is deeply personal to me because this was my first thought after waking up from a nightmare.


	14. Prompt #13: I won’t be home for Christmas (Marvel/MCU)

“I don’t do Christmas but you’re welcome to do whatever you like.”

“C'mon, Stark, you really just gonna sit there like a bump on a log?”

“What part of ‘I don’t do Christmas’ do you not understand? Do whatever you want, but leave me the hell outta it.”

“Well shit. He said ‘I won’t be home for Christmas’ but I didn’t think he meant like this!”


	15. Prompt #14: Helpless (Anything, fandom or otherwise)

A man travels the world to reclaim his selkie wife’s stolen skin.


	16. Prompt #15: Messing with fire and walking on air (Anything, fandom or original)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use whatever names you want. I just want to see how something like this would play out.

Lackey!”

“Yes, Jacob?”

“We’re going to die here, aren’t we?”

“It would seem so.”

“I knew it.” Jacob scowled. “Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“From making such a simple mistake?” Lackey’s voice held a cold type of disdain and if they hadn’t been surrounded, Jacob would have flinched. “You wouldn’t have listened.”

“I would have if-.”

“If what?!” Lackey sneered. “You don’t think, Jacob. That’s your problem. You never think!”

“I know,” Jacob muttered. “I think you’re my only friend.” The boy admitted.

“I guess if I have to die, at least I have you.”


	17. Prompt #16: The Meaning of Life (Anything, fandom or original)

"That’s what you get when you see your life through someone else’s eyes.”

A successful CEO married a recluse who has become so afraid of how the world sees them that they prefer not to interact with anyone outside the small town they live in. What’s an example of one trying to coax the other into a day of fun? What happens when the recluse tries stepping outside their comfort zone for the first time in years?


	18. Prompt #18: Reality check (Anything, fandom or original)

It’s like she took your heart with you when she left and you haven’t seen it since! You’ve been everything to that boy for the past twelve years and you don’t even acknowledge that!”


	19. Prompt #19: Irony (anything, fandom or original)

“I just… I just want a book where romance takes a back seat!”

“God, I hate love triangles. They never end well.”

“At the rate I’m going, I’ll die a boring disaster with zero skills.”

The author of these lovely remarks gets placed into your stereotypical teenage dystopian Young Adult novel. They’re too busy trying to survive to bother hooking up with the cutie showing them the ropes.


	20. Prompt #20: werewolves gone sappy (anything, fandom or otherwise)

ou or a character of your choice gets shoved into something like one of those “the alpha of a werewolf pack is my mate!” stories you see on Wattpad. How they handle it is up to you, but I (the OP) would not be impressed by anyone’s attitude. Sometimes there is no “I can change you because we’re destined to be together” but sometimes there is.


	21. Prompt # 21: Reunion (Warrior cats)

Firestar gets to StarClan and the first who greet him aren’t the ones he expects. Bluestar, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Goldenflower and the rest are there, of course, but the first ones to come up to him are

The overdue apprentice that he couldn’t save

The kit he carried across the Thunderpath

The deaf kit that everyone should have paid more attention to

The daughter Greystripe couldn’t keep.

He carried the guilt of his failures for these young cats around and now they get to tell him it’s okay not to.


	22. Prompt #22 (Warriors)

Greystripe is a wonderful example of the Erin’s not showing what they meant to convey. He’s supposed to be Firestar’s best friend, right? He introduces Firestar into this new way of life, they grow up together, BFF s for life, yeah? In reality, he’s a huge, lazy jerk. He does nothing for his Clan in Fire and Ice and then he ditches them. Fireheart and ThunderClan deserved better from him. So of course ThunderClan rants about his betrayal. And Fireheart reevalutes their friendship.


	23. Prompt #23 (Warriors)

So Greystripe goes to RiverClan with his kits to prevent all-out war between his birth Clan and the Clan his mate is from. Valiant effort. Admirable enough. Only… he didn’t raise his kits. RiverClan did. The queens did. Greystripe stared across the river longing to come home or told his kits all about life in ThunderClan where he grew up. Someone from RiverClan needs to knock some sense into him because his kits grew up right under his nose and he played 5% of the 50 he was supposed to.


	24. Prompt #24 (Warriors)

Sandstorm deserved more than to find out her mate (of literally their entire adult lives) still pined for someone he could never have. It's funny how the fandom treats the main love interest better than the source material.


End file.
